patience
by blue.pxstel
Summary: ada saatnya, saat Mikuo bukan lagi menjadi orang yang tepat di waktu yang salah—melainkan orang yang tepat di waktu yang tepat.


**patience**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: **_**AU, and other things**_**.**

* * *

Rin menyiram bunga berwarna putih saat itu. Ia membiarkan lantai agak basah karena siraman airnya yang terlihat tidak fokus ke bunga. Matanya menerawang melihat bunga _lily_ yang hanya terkena airnya sedikit. Ia agak terlonjak ketika suara bel menyapa telinganya.

Rin menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar. Ia menarik senyum melihat siapa yang baru saja datang, "Sebelah sini," ia memanggil si pelanggan yang kebingungan mencari dirinya. Saat matanya memastikan bahwa sang pelanggan telah fokus padanya, Rin kembali membuka bibirnya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mikuo berjalan mendekat. Senyum hangat tidak luput dari wajahnya semenjak ia mendengar suara favoritnya. "Hari ini aku sedang senang," ia berkata sambil berjalan. Mikuo menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah di depan Rin, "Seperti biasa aku ingin warna yang cerah."

Rin tersenyum. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu beranjak pergi ketika tangan Mikuo ingin meraih pinggangnya. Ia mengambil banyak bunga berwarna cerah, lalu mengikatnya dan melapisinya dengan plastik. Rin memberikan sentuhan terakhir dengan pita ungu di bawahnya.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Mikuo, "Dafodil—semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Mikuo mengambil buket bunga tersebut dari tangan Rin. Ia mendekatkan kumpulan bunga itu di ujung hidungnya. "Terima kasih," tangannya menjauhkan buket itu. Selang beberapa detik, Mikuo menarik salah satu bunga dafodil tersebut dan memberikan untuk Rin, "Untukmu."

Rin mengambil dengan senang hati. Ia mendengus sinis, "_Satu_ dafodil melambangkan _misfortune_ yang kuat," Rin berjalan menjauh. "Omong-omong, terima kasih."

Mikuo bersandar pada dinding toko bunga. Tangannya terangkat dengan satu buket bunga dafodil, "Ini," ia menawarkan pada Rin sebuah hari yang menyenangkan. "Untuk gadis yang selalu ada di pikiranku."

Rin berjalan ke arah meja kasir, "Mikuo, aku sangat mengerti pria Italia memang sudah sangat mahir menggombal," ia berkata dengan pelan. Saat sampai meja kasir, ia hanya berdiri di sana dan menaruh satu bunga dafodil pemberian Mikuo, "Tapi aku sedang bekerja."

"Itu fakta."

Rin manatap Mikuo lama. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Mikuo yang menarik kembali bunga tersebut, hanya untuk mencium harum dafodil. "Mikuo—"

"Makan siang di Bel Cibo?"

—

Bel Cibo adalah sebuah tempat makan dengan suasana ramah yang kentara. Tidak terlalu penuh pada siang hari, tapi menjadi pusat pengunjung saat malam hari. Mikuo suka setiap menu di sini, karena selalu kaya akan rasa. Sedangkan Rin, ia lebih suka suasana yang nyaman saat ia makan di sini.

Pesanan mereka datang. Mikuo lebih memilih mengikuti menu yang Rin pilih. Mereka berdua makan dengan membicarakan banyak hal—bunga, remaja, diskon, orang-orang, dan kepastian hubungan. Rin agak tersedak ketika Mikuo langsung mengubah topik dan menanyakan kepastian hubungan mereka.

Rin sendiri tidak bisa menjawab. Ia bingung pada perasaannya. Gadis itu memang mengakui ia menyukai Mikuo, tapi itu hanya sebatas _suka_—pun jika cinta, maka itu akan menjadi suka yang berlebihan. Tidak ada kata cinta untuk siapapun, karena Rin sendiri membatasi dirinya untuk mencintai. Dengan tindakannya yang seperti ini, gadis itu masih ragu untuk menerima Mikuo, atau hanya menganggap persaan ini enteng.

Bagi Rin, kesalahan ada pada waktu. Mikuo adalah orang yang tepat di waktu yang salah. Ia penuh perhatian, humoris, dan yang terpenting ia mencintai Rin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun, lelaki berdarah Italia-Jepang itu datang pada saat Rin memutuskan untuk membatasi cintanya—ia hanya terlalu takut untuk jatuh pada lubang yang sama kedua kali, dengan orang yang berbeda. Ia tidak ingin hatinya harus menjadi korban lagi.

Di lain pihak, Mikuo akan tetap setia menunggu Rin. Bagi pemuda itu, Rin adalah cintanya. Ia tidak mungkin tidak mencintai malaikat seperti Rin. Ia menganggap Rin adalah hadiah dari Tuhan dengan bumbu _hard-to-get_. Ia tidak peduli jika setiap hari ia harus keluar duit untuk mengunjungi Rin di tengah bunga-bunga—itu malah sebuah keuntungan sendiri baginya. Lagipula, ia sudah tahu bahwa Rin bukanlah gadis yang mudah untuk diajak berhubunga dengannya. Hati gadis itu agak susah terbuka karena kejadian di masa lampau menutup hatinya erat.

Mikuo tidak berbohong jika hatinya juga ikut terluka dengan tindakan Rin. Mikuo sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat gadis itu mau menerimanya, tapi Rin masih beralasan bahwa dirinya belum siap. Walau mereka sudah pernah melakukan _one night stand_ sekalipun, Rin masih belum siap. Mikuo meyimpulkan bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, Rin pasti akan berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia sudah cukup puas dengan melihat punggung Rin yang agak jauh—lagipula, itu juga bukan hal yang buruk, gadis itu masih ingin menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menyapa.

"Aku—" suara Rin menyentil pikiran Mikuo menjauh. Mikuo berkedip dua kali, sebelum meyakinkan Rin dia siap dengan telinganya, "—belum bisa."

Mikuo sudah bisa menebak. Pembicaraan mengenai hal ini, akan selalu diakhiri dengan helaan napas yang ia lakukan sekarang. "Baiklah," ia menarik senyumnya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Tapi untuk kali ini Mikuo salah. Pembicaraan kali ini, ditutup dengan kalimat dari Rin—

"Tunggu aku."

—dan sejuta kembang api di hati Mikuo.

* * *

**end**

* * *

haiii! apa kabarrr? ini fic adalah draft lama yang saya ubek-ubek dengan 'tambalan' sana-sini. huahahahahahaha:'). anyway, saya daridulu pengen nulis fic mikuorin, cuman kagak kesampean. jadi, saat ada kesempatan ini saya persembahkan fic yang masih jauh dari kata bagus(loh? tapi emang sih) iniiii. sooo, tolong sarannyaaa;)

p.s. saya jelek banget sih buat author note:')


End file.
